


Like a Butterfly

by Golden_Asp



Series: FFXV Drabbles [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, M/M, Open Ending?, Prompt Fill, no one is surprised by that, post game ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: He was there, pinned, like an exotic butterfly.





	Like a Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all I wrote something angst filled again. I've spoiled you all lately with the fun and stupid stuff. Back to my cup of tea. Filled with tears. Tea-rs. It's gonna be my brand of tea.

They ran, feet pounding against the ground. Ignis kept his hand fisted in the back of Gladio’s jacket. He could make his way without the guidance, but they needed speed.

They needed to make it to the throne room.

Ignis had a hard time catching his breath. He’d been injured in the fight with the daemons, but none of that mattered now.

Only Noctis mattered. Noctis was the only thing that ever mattered.

Prompto pushed the door to the throne room open and they charged through. Prompto was yelling Noctis’ name, his shouts echoing off the walls. Gladio grunted, leading Ignis up the stairs to the throne.

Silence.

Prompto let out a broken sob. 

Gladio cursed, voice thick with tears.

Ignis found it hard to breathe. He couldn’t see what was before him, but he knew.

He fell to his knees at Noctis’ feet, reaching for him. 

He felt the sword impaling him, pinning him to the throne like an exotic butterfly in someone’s collection.

Ignis screamed, lurching to his feet and struggling to pull the sword free. It didn’t move. It was stuck firm.

Ignis sobbed, collapsing again. 

The sun rose, but death glazed eyes would never see it.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love


End file.
